guyoshifandomcom_pt-20200213-history
VD2C7
Resumo do Capítulo Capitulo 7: Surpresas da Meia-Noite – ACHO QUE VÃO PRECISAR MAIS DELE –disse Fzelly mostrando o rádio para os garotos. – É possível que alguém de fora pegue um objeto de dentro da grade, desde que seja pequeno – disse Lesver – Foi uma magia posta por Kate para que ela pudesse alimentar os prisioneiros e só funciona de fora ara dentro. Fzelly olhou para o rádio e em seguida deixou-o próximo á grade. Breno apanhou o rádio lentamente e após perceber que não levou choque, afastou sua mão com o objeto empunhado e guardou-o em sua mochila –, vamos Beatriz. – Certo! – disse Beatriz olhando para seus irmãos – animação Bruno, nós somos os Viajantes Dimensionários, se lembra? – Lembro sim – disse Bruno tediosamente em sua cela. Banjo olhou pela janela de cercas elétricas o luar e Lesver dava os últimos detalhes nas miragens. Harbor roncava alto em sua cela. – Boa sorte! – Breno desejou para Lesver, Harbor, Lycor e Fzelly, na cela á frente deles. – Pra você também – disse-lhe Fzelly. – Pra vocês também – disse Breno se referindo á Banjo e Bruno na cela de trás – se cuida Bruno, e por favor não faça besteira. Sei que nunca fiz isso, mas nesse momento tanto a sua vida quanto á do Banjo estão em suas mãos. – Pode deixar irmão – Bruno disse e acenou para os irmãos. Breno sorriu e junto á irmã correram pelo corredor frio das masmorras. Eles passaram pelo mesmo lugar de onde vieram, subindo as escadas e saindo pela porta metálica rangedora. Muitos prisioneiros davam olhares tristes ou invejosos enquanto eles passavam, mas eles não os olhavam muito. Ao saírem pela porta, avistaram o pátio de entrada do castelo repleto de estátuas de gárgulas e, a frente deles, haviam dois guardas conversando. – Está tendo briga lá em cima – disse um dos guardas. – Sério? – perguntou o outro. – Kleff e o outro… não lembro o nome dele… o de rabo-de-cavalo. – Ah sei! Breno arregalou os olhos. – Como passaremos? – perguntou á irmã. – Tive uma ideia – disse ela com sua famosa expressão marota. Ela criou duas pequenas bolinhas de fogo, uma em cada mão e as jogou pelo chão enquanto elas rolavam até o tornozelo de sua vítima, guiadas pela garota. Assim que tocaram suas calças, a chama aumentou e se elevou até o dorso dos dois homens que imediatamente começaram a gritar e correram para algum local que houvesse água. – Como soldados do fogo tem medo de fogo? Eles não deveriam controlar o fogo? – perguntou Breno. – Acho que são servos de Pecker e não guerreiros de fogo, Breno. É nossa chance – murmurou Beatriz – vamos – e os dois correram na direção da passagem em forma de arco, a saída do castelo. Estavam novamente do lado de fora, olhando para o grande rio de lava. E ao lado deles estava nada mais nada menos que o dragão de Cazares – Ah! Olá bichinho – disse Breno acenando para a criatura, mas para seu alivio, ele o olhou e não fez nenhuma objeção. – Deve estar com a barriga cheia – concluiu Beatriz. – E como iremos passar? – perguntou Breno com tal preocupação em mente. Mas sua irmã simplesmente sacudiu os ombros. – É. Foi bom enquanto durou. Se tivesse vindo com o Banjo, ele poderia me levitar ou transformar-se numa criatura para atravessarmos até a outra margem, mas nããããããoooo, você tinha que ter atrapalhado, não é? – Cale a boca e olhe Breno – disse a irmã e na mesma hora que olhou, ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Você é um gênio, Beatriz – admirou-se beijando a cabeça da irmã. Pendurado no castelo havia um enorme tronco de árvore, grande o suficiente para servir-lhes como ponte. Breno transformou-se em metal e a arrancou da corda da qual estava pendurada. – É melhor irmos, os guerreiros não vão demorar muito tempo para notarem a falta dessa tora. Ele o jogou e a ponta direita dela caiu com um grande estrépito, na outra margem do abismo do rio de lava. – Vamos! – chamou ele. Beatriz olhou para baixo e fez uma careta. – Tenho que admitir Breninho… adoro fogo, mas dessa vez, acho que vou pensar duas vezes antes de subir. – Você já pulou num vulcão Beatriz. Ta com medo de que? – perguntou Breno. – Não sei… aquilo era diferente. Além de ser um treinamento, havia uma saída. Se eu cair aqui, não sei se conseguiria me segurar por tanto tempo. – É nossa única chance Bia. Temos que ir – disse Breno segurando em sua mão. A travessia não foi nada fácil. Imagina-se atravessando em cima de uma tora redonda de árvore, um abismo de lava de mais ou menos cinquenta metros de uma margem a outra e o mais rápido possível, para que não fossem avistados. Assim que chegaram ao outro lado, o alívio veio. Eles estavam novamente na cidade nebulosa. Breno transformou-se em metal e empurrou a tora para o rio de lava que entrou em chamas antes mesmo de tocar ao fundo, onde afundou lentamente no denso liquido. – Vamos. É só ir direto que chegaremos no portão da cidade – disse Breno confiante. Eles caminharam lentamente pela cidade, sempre preparados para um ataque, embora as chances fossem mínimas naquele lugar nebuloso. – Breninho. Sabe para onde fica o Reino de Água? – perguntou Beatriz. – Ahm… Velho-Sábio disse que fica á nordeste do Reino de Fogo – explicou o irmão. – Ah Sim! – disse ela – E nós chegaremos lá em quantos dias? – perguntou Beatriz erguendo a sobrancelha. – Ahm… não deve ser tão longe. – Mas e quanto ao Bruno e o Banjo? Eles vão ser mortos amanhã? – perguntou Beatriz. – Eles são espertos Bia, pode deixar, qualquer coisa eles nos avisarão pelo rádio – respondeu Breno. Mas ele parou de falar imediatamente e puxou Beatriz para o lado. – Shh – Breno pediu silêncio á irmã. Ela assentiu. Eles ouviam conversas próximas. –… e a princesa mandou o prender – dizia um dos homens – não acha isso um tanto estranho senhor Grandipaz? – Sim, é muito estranho – respondeu outro do qual Breno imediatamente reconheceu sua voz como a voz do elfo guerreiro que eles encontraram junto á Lycor, Harbor e Fzelly na floresta, antes de chegarem ao Reino de Fogo. – Eu não acho que isso seja normal. Ela anda muito estranha e egoísta. Ela atacou seus próprios cidadãos, por quê? Sendo que eles sempre representaram toda a beleza e transformação de nosso reino. Eles passavam na frente dos dois, e perceberam que montavam cavalos. A densa neblina impedia de eles notarem a presença dos garotos, que se afastavam lentamente na ponta dos pés. – Eu também não compreendo – disse uma terceira voz – E para que ela quer tantos Trolls em seu castelo? – Não sei Gradeus – respondeu-lhe Grandipaz, o elfo guerreiro. – E para que ela quer que marchemos ao Reino de Água? Ela não vai para lá há mais de mil anos – disse novamente a primeira voz. – Espere Gzullu – disse-lhe o elfo guerreiro – Tem alguém por aqui. Breno parou de respirar e segurou a irmã para que parassem ambos de recuar lentamente, mas o elfo guerreiro desmontou do cavalo e correu em suas direções apontando a espada para eles. – Quem são? – perguntou o elfo guerreiro – E o que fazem no território da princesa? – Nós… somos os humanos amigos de Fzelly, se lembra? O elfo guerreiro o fitou incrédulo. – Ficamos sabendo que estavam presos, como fugiram? – perguntou ele. – Nós… Breno olhou para a irmã que retribuiu o olhar de desespero. – Nós sabemos o que está acontecendo com a princesa – disse ela, para o alivio de Breno. O elfo a olhou de relance, mas tornou a falar. – Isso não responde a nossa pergunta, diga como fugiram? Mas nesse instante um dos elfos que estava junto á ele o cutucou. –Está bem… diga-nos o que sabem sobre a princesa que não sabemos. Não mintam, pois se for assim, será a última mentira que dirão em toda a suas vidas. – S-Sim – gaguejou Breno – Já ouviram falar de Pecker? – perguntou-lhes, atencioso. – Pecker? O mago das trevas? – Sim, ele mesmo… – O que tem ele? – perguntou o elfo olhando para os garotos, parecendo enojado. – Ele dominou a mente d-da princesa. Ficamos sabendo d-disso. O elfo fixou seus olhos no de Breno. – Digam a verdade – disse ele ameaçador. – Estamos dizendo – falou Beatriz mais tranqüila. – Não é o que parece. – Nos prove – disse o elfo dono da primeira voz ouvida pelos garotos há pouco tempo. Breno tinha que provar como Pecker invadiu a mente de Kate. Mas como ele faria isso? – É melhor falarem antes do três – começou o elfo. O que eles diriam? – Um! Ele pensou. Tinham que dizer algo que provasse, mas o quê? Não havia nada. – Dois Os elfos apontaram seus arcos para os dois. Beatriz começou a chorar. O que eles diriam, o que poderiam falar para que acreditassem nele? – Tr… Então uma ideia lhe subiu á mente. – EU PROVO – gritou. O elfo se surpreendeu e parou a contagem. – Então diga humano – disse o elfo. – Bom… não é bem uma prova, mas serve como uma. A princesa mudou, não foi? Ela está com o coração mal? Ela era boa, amava á todos. Se conhecem Pecker, a conhecerão assim que a verem. O elfo os encarou absorto no que o garoto dizia. – Isso não é uma prova… – Há outra opção pra vocês senão acreditarem em nós? – perguntou Breno. O elfo lhes encarou e logo falou. – E como o deteremos? – Estamos indo para o Reino de Água. Pecker dominou a princesa e agora quer dominar o Reino de Água. O elfo atrás de Grandipaz cutucou seu líder e balançou a cabeça positivamente para ele. – E nós estamos indo alertar o príncipe do perigo. Vamos tentar salvar a princesa. Somos do bem – terminou ele. O elfo o olhou com certo interesse. – Obrigado pelas informações – disse ele retornando a montar em seu cavalo junto aos outros. – Não vai fazer as apresentações? – perguntou Beatriz interessada. O elfo a olhou e ergueu suas sobrancelhas. – Meu nome é Grandipaz, estes são Gradeus e Gzullu – explicou o elfo – E os outros… bem, são os outros. Os outros vinte elfos montados também em cavalos amarraram a cara para seu líder, mas nada ousaram dizer. – Breno – apresentou-se – Breno Lins Lee, e essa é minha irmã… – Beatriz – disse ela interrompendo o irmão – Ora, você sempre nos apresenta. Não posso me apresentar uma só vez? Ninguém riu. A garota corou e pareceu ter se arrependido de ter feito aquilo. – Ok, estamos indo. O dever nos chama humano. – Ok. Até mais. – Hum. Se precisarem de algo é só nos chamar – disse-lhes Grandipaz. – É… e precisamos… – disse Breno que achou essa a melhor hora para perguntar – O senhor poderia nos guiar até o Reino de Água? – Não – respondeu ele severamente. – Ah sim… desculpe-me… mas… poderiam então nos dizer para que lado fica? – perguntou ele abaixando a cabeça. – Vocês vão a pé? – perguntou Grandipaz. – Er… pretendíamos – respondeu Breno. – Ora… que mal. Chegariam lá em quatro dias. – QUATRO DIAS? – surpreendeu-se Breno que ao notar que falou alto demais, abaixou novamente a cabeça – Desculpe. Quatro dias? – Sim. Por isso acho que posso lhes ajudar. Péveloz poderá lhes ajudar. – Péveloz? – perguntou Beatriz – Quem é Péveloz? O elfo guiou seu cavalo para o lado na mesma hora em que outro chegava, porém sem montaria. Este era como o de Grandipaz, com uma única diferença: sua crina era avermelhada. – É um cavalo ágil – explicou Grandipaz. – Uau – admirou-se Beatriz – Nunca montei em um. – Não? – perguntou Grandipaz nada surpreso – Pois aprenda, porque hoje será seu primeiro e talvez último dia. Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Vem Péveloz – disse ela chamando o cavalo e acariciando seu focinho. – Com ele não passarão de um dia no máximo de cavalgada – disse-lhes Grandipaz. – Er… muito obrigado – disse Breno. – Vão. Sigam para aquela direção – disse o elfo apontando para o nordeste. – Mas não precisamos sair da cidade antes? Pelos portões? – perguntou Beatriz. – Não. Para o nordeste há outro portão. Passando por ele, sigam até o Reino de Água. Boa Sorte – disse ele, em seguida virando em seu cavalo e se dirigindo para o Castelo de Fogo. – Como acha que eles vão atravessar o abismo? – perguntou Beatriz. – Não sei e nem quero saber. Por mim que eles caiam – disse Breno – não gostei nada deles. – Que cruel Breno! – exclamou Beatriz – É, mas para falar a verdade nem nós gostamos dele e nem ele gostou de nós. – Vamos – disse ele subindo no cavalo. – Mas Breninho, eu nunca andei num cavalo antes – disse ela assustada. – É? – perguntou o irmão sarcástico – Nem eu. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas decidiu se calar. Breno a puxou para cima e os dois montaram no cavalo, Breno na frente e Beatriz atrás segurada no irmão. Eles cavalgaram por uns cinco minutos e já chegaram na saída nordeste da cidade. As casas abandonadas predominavam por toda região até os portões de saída. – Então ta certo – disse Breno assim que saíram e avistaram todo o terreno montanhoso que teriam de cavalgar. – Estamos indo bem, acho – disse Beatriz – Não se preocupe, vamos indo. – Sim. Claro – disse o irmão nervoso. E novamente cavalgaram em cima de Péveloz o mais rápido que podiam. Beatriz se segurava fortemente no irmão, que duas vezes a pediu para parar de lhe beliscar as costas. Foi um bom tempo de cavalgada. No relógio de Beatriz eram meia noite e meia quando saíram do Reino de Fogo. – BRENO – gritou Beatriz quando alcançaram os vinte minutos de cavalgada, agora desciam uma montanha. – Dá pra ir mais devagar? – perguntou ela agitada. – Desculpe Bia. Uma que não podemos ir devagar senão não chegaremos facilmente no Reino de Água. E outra que eu não sei parar essa coisa. – Ai não – desanimou-se ela. – NÃO GRITA PELO AMOR DE DEUS – gritou Breno em aviso á irmã que pensara em gritar, mas lembrou-se instantaneamente do que ocorria quando ela o fazia. Era uma hora da manhã. Eles passavam por uma floresta muito escura. Se não fosse Péveloz, eles não enxergariam nada naquela escuridão. Um uivo distante foi ouvido. – Ai Breno – gemeu Beatriz apertando ainda mais o irmão. – AI – gemeu o irmão – Isso dói Bia. Vai com calma e segura sem apertar – continuou ele dando uma olhada para a irmã que estava de cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados. Duas horas da manhã. Eles estavam muito distantes da cidade e avistaram no horizonte uma estradinha de barro. – Vamos seguir por ela. Talvez estejamos no caminho certo. Mas Beatriz não se animou nada com o que o irmão dissera, ainda mais com o talvez. A cavalgada não foi nada fácil e eles passavam por diversos campos de árvores dispersas enquanto corriam. Após um tempo, eles se aproximavam do final da estradinha e novamente retornariam aos planaltos montanhosos quando avistaram uma casinha de madeira. – Para Breninho – pediu a garota. – Para o quê? – perguntou Breno virando o rosto para Beatriz e erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. – Quero ir ao banheiro – disse ela. – Ah não – disse Breno – Vamos depois. Creio que estamos perto do Reino de Água Bia. – Mas eu to realmente apertada – disse a garota apertando a barriga com suas mãos. Breno olhou da pequena casinha para o horizonte. – Está bem, vamos – concordou ele. Os dois desceram de Péveloz e deixaram-no amarrado a uma árvore. A caminhada foi bem silenciosa até a pequena casinha. – Será que mora alguém aqui? – perguntou ele batendo na porta. Ninguém apareceu. – Ô de casa – chamou Breno batendo na porta novamente. Silêncio. O garoto hesitou e então falou: – Bia, não tem ninguém, é melhor irmos embora – disse ele. – Mas eu to muito apertada – respondeu-lhe Beatriz com as mãos na barriga. – Ah ta bom… E a porta se abriu. Atrás dela estava uma senhorazinha um pouco gordinha, os cabelos completamente brancos. – Quem são vocês? – perguntou a senhora. – Somos, é… – Sou Beatriz, prazer – interrompeu-o Beatriz dando sua mão para que a mulher a apertasse, mas ela não apertou a mão da garota, o que a fez corar. – E esse é meu irmão Breno. Viemos aqui por que… bem… – Somos viajantes – interrompeu-a o irmão – Desculpa incomodar, mas a senhora não possui algum banheiro que possamos usar, não? É que minha irmã realmente está apertada. Beatriz consultou o relógio. Eram duas horas e meia da manhã. A senhora os analisou dos pés a cabeça e pôs sua língua para fora. – Er… senhora? – perguntou Breno. A mulher sorriu. – Entrem jovens, podem entrar – disse ela bondosamente. – Ah sim, obrigado moça – agradeceu Beatriz. Eles entraram. Era uma casa realmente pequena e escura. A luz era fraca e o cômodo cheirava a gente velha. O banheiro estava logo ao lado da entrada. A senhora acenou com a mão para que Beatriz entrasse e ela assim o fez. – Ah sim, obrigado senhora – disse ela. No mesmo instante em que Beatriz entrou, ela fechou a porta e segurou no braço esquerdo de Breno. – Venha – disse ela. – Epa… venha pra onde? Me desculpe senhora, mas minha irmã só veio usar o banheiro. Eu não… Mas ela o puxou. Ele não queria ir, mas no fundo sentia pena da senhora que vivia sozinha numa casa tão longe assim da cidade. Ela o puxou até o andar de cima, subindo a escadaria logo em frente á porta. – O que a senhora quer me mostrar? – perguntou Breno curioso. – Sente-se – disse a moça e Breno a obedeceu. A senhora mancou até uma escrivaninha e abriu sua gaveta começando a procurar algo. Ela demorou um bom tempo fuçando aquilo enquanto Breno pensava Anda Beatriz, vai logo, que demora. Após um tempo a boa noticia surgiu. – BRENO, VAMOS – gritou ela do andar de baixo. – Bom – disse Breno á senhorazinha – Eu vou indo… – NÃO – gritou a senhora dando um susto no garoto, as veias dos olhos á mostra. – Er… desculpe… – BRENO – tornou a chamar a irmã. – JÁ VOU – gritou Breno em resposta. – O REINO DE ÁGUA, BRENO. TEMOS QUE IR – gritou ela novamente. – VEM AQUI – gritou Breno para a irmã que bufou, mas subiu também até o andar de cima. – O que ela ta fazendo? – perguntou Beatriz ao irmão. – Não sei bem. Ela me trouxe aqui por alguma razão. Não sei bem qual é – explicou o irmão – parece estar procurando por algo. – Breno – disse Beatriz – é melhor nós sairmos – aconselhou-a. – Ela é só uma velhinha. Não pode nos causar mal – disse ele. A senhora se virou para eles e sorriu um sorriso completamente banguela. – Quem é a senhora? – perguntou Breno, finalmente. A moça fixou seus olhos no garoto. – Gemmeli… Gemmeli Picoret. Breno arregalou os olhos de tanto espanto. Picoret? Isso significava… – A senhora é parente de Billy Picoret Peckerlen? – perguntou Beatriz. Ela abriu sua boca. – O que vai fazer? – perguntou Breno enojado. Na mesma hora um som muito agudo surgiu. Ainda mais terrível que o grito de Beatriz. Pouco depois, em sua mão surgiu algo que Breno não conseguiu distinguir ao certo o que era. – Temos que ir Breno – gritou Beatriz para o irmão que não entendeu nada mais que Ir… No… A senhora se aproximava cada vez mais de Breno. Sua boca era anormalmente grande aberta, quando finalmente Breno notou o que estava em sua mão. Era um facão. Um facão negro. – BEATRIZ, VAMOS – gritou Breno e a irmã o obedeceu, mas na mesma hora um monstro apareceu. Ele quebrou o teto da casa caindo em cima da senhorazinha. – Oh Deus! – espantou-se Breno segurando na mão da irmã. A criatura possuía dez cabeças serpentinas e um corpo extremamente gordo. – Eu conheço isso… – disse Beatriz na mesma hora em que uma das cabeças cuspiu um grande jato de fogo para cima deles. – CORRA – gritou Breno á irmã, mas a saída foi bloqueada por uma mesa que caiu onde estaria a escada para descer ao primeiro piso. As dez cabeças da criatura atiraram fogo para cima deles. – Eu dou um jeito nisso – disse Breno pegando o facão que a senhorazinha iria usar há pouco tempo (que agora estava enlambuzado de sangue da velha que morrera esmagada) para assassiná-los e pulou em cima do monstro cortando-lhe uma das cabeças. – NÃO BRENO – gritou Beatriz. Ela jogou sua mochila no chão e pegou o livro que Lesver lhe dera “Criaturas da 4ª Dimensão”. Ela imediatamente o folheou procurando por essa criatura. Breno cortara mais duas cabeças e rumava para a quarta. – Petrurgue, Trolls, Aracnas, cadê você? Cadê? Breno cortara nove cabeças e partira para a última que tentava de todo jeito atirar fogo contra o garoto. – CONSEGUI – gritaram Breno e Beatriz juntos. – Conseguiu o quê? – perguntou a garota ao irmão. – Cortei suas dez cabeças – disse Breno ofegante com o facão na mão – Nossa. Eu realmente não sei como consegui… – Essa não… BRENO SEU IDIOTA. Esse monstro é uma Hidra, quando você corta uma de suas cabeças, outras duas nascem no lugar. – Ops… – disse Breno gelando – Isso quer dizer que atrás de mim tem uma criatura de vinte cabeças? – Abaixe-se – gritou ela e ele se abaixou por um triz não sendo atingido por vinte torrentes de fogo de uma só vez. Ele se escondeu atrás do sofá e a criatura destruiu a mesa que estava bloqueando a escada. – Vamos fugir? – perguntou Breno. – Como? Pense em outra coisa. – E que outra opção nós temos? – perguntou Breno na mesma hora em que a criatura atirou vinte raios de fogo para o teto e a casa se incendiou. Muitos pedaços de madeira começaram a cair do teto e agora tudo era visto devido á luz do fogo. Estava muito quente. – Espere. Vou ler. Vou ver se acho o ponto fraco dela. – Ler? – perguntou Breno perplexo – Muito animador. Quer parar de ser NERD? BIA ATRÁS DE VOCÊ. Beatriz se virou para trás e uma das cabeças soltou em cheio um raio de fogo contra seu rosto. – BIA – gritou Breno e a garota se escondeu atrás de uma mesa de pedra tombada ao lado do sofá de onde Breno estava, o rosto preto. – Não se machucou? – perguntou Breno. – Nem um pouquinho. Tenho fogo nas minhas veias irmão – riu ela. A hidra avançou para os garotos, as vinte cabeças agitadas, atirando fogo. – Bia… faz alguma coisa – gritou Breno á irmã que se encolhia atrás da mesinha de pedra derrubada lendo e procurando um ponto fraco para a criatura. – Fazer o quê? – perguntou ela agitada, o rosto preto devido ás chamas que a Hidra soltara em seu rosto. As chamas da casa aumentavam cada vez mais – Caso não percebeu, eu to lendo aqui. – Mas você pode soltar fogo assim como esse bicho feio – gritou o irmão na mesma hora em que a hidra agarrou com uma das vinte bocas, sua proteção. O sofá foi atirado longe. – Caso não percebeu, eu só sou uma, ela tem vinte cabeças – queixou-se ela. Breno tentou atravessar a parede de madeira, sem sucesso. – AAAHH, BIAA… ME AJUDA AQUI – gritou Breno enquanto corria para atrás da criatura que jorrava vinte jatos de fogo de uma só vez. – Ah sim, está aqui – cantarolou ela lendo qual o ponto fraco da criatura. Breno estava encurralado. As vinte cabeças miravam para ele, ambas prontas para o abate quando… – Ei! Seu monstrengo feio – gritou Beatriz. A criatura se virou ameaçadoramente e se preparou para lançar seu fogaréu para cima da garota. – Toma – disse ela atirando uma cadeira para cima dela com grande dificuldade. A criatura urrou e a perseguiu destruindo a mesa que bloqueava a escada. – Vamos Breno, a casa ta caindo aos pedaços – gritou ela ao irmão – Eu sei o que to fazendo. Breno balançou a cabeça positivamente e a seguiu, vindo por trás da criatura. Beatriz desceu as escadas e o monstro somente pulou e conseguiu a alcançar. – BIA – gritou Breno. Ela correu e entrou no banheiro. – Corre Breno – gritou ela de dentro do banheiro enquanto a criatura tentava derrubar a porta atirando fogo e arranhando. – NÃO, eu não vou sem você – gritou Breno preocupado. – VAI SIM. EU SEI O QUE TO FAZENDO – gritou ela de dentro do banheiro. A casa tremeu – confie em mim. Breno hesitou e olhou da porta de saída para o banheiro. – Eu confio – disse ele correndo até a saída e derrubando a porta, transformado em metal. A visão da casa em chamas era terrível, ainda mais levando em consideração que sua irmã estava presa lá dentro. – BIA – Breno chamou pela irmã. E a casa demoliu numa grande explosão. – NÃÃÃOO… BIAAA – gritou Breno, os olhos lacrimejando no mesmo instante. Ele correu e voltou para perto da casa. – BIA, POR FAVOR, NÃO – gritava ele desesperado, cavando as madeiras com sua mão metálica. – Procurando por alguém? – perguntou uma doce e suave voz por detrás dele. – BI… E ele se virou antes de terminar de chamá-la. Parada em sua frente estava sua irmã. – Oh Bia – disse ele correndo para abraçá-la transformando-se novamente em sua forma normal – Como… como escapou? – Ora Breno seu bobo – disse ela limpando as lágrimas do irmão – Eu te disse que sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu simplesmente entrei no banheiro e pulei pela janela. Eu li no livro que essa criatura é imortal, o único jeito de atrasá-la seria a soterrando, e eu assim o fiz. Breno a olhou perplexo. – Bia… é nessas horas que eu tenho que admirar sua coragem. E dizer o quão inteligente é minha irmã. Ela riu e o abraçou novamente. Um rugido foi ouvido e Breno olhou para a casa. – Eu te disse que a hidra não era mortal. Temos que sair, antes que ela saia dos escombros – disse a garota, e com uma ultima olhada para a casa em ruínas chamuscadas, eles correram. – Onde está o Péveloz? – perguntou Beatriz procurando pelo cavalo. A corda onde estivera amarrado estava só, de um lado presa na árvore e do outro sem nenhum prisioneiro. – Deve ter fugido de medo de todo esse fogo – respondeu Breno insatisfeito. – Ah sim, também acho – disse ela cansada. – Então vamos a pé – disse Breno. – Então vamos a pé – repetiu a irmã. E eles seguiram por mais meia hora caminhando pelo campo gramado montanhoso até cansarem. – Juro que essa será a nossa última missão – queixou-se Breno. – Até parece – falou Beatriz não gostando nada do que o irmão dissera. – Beatriz você quase morreu – disse Breno, os olhos apertados. – Quase? Eu nem estive perto de morrer. Eu sabia o que fazia – disse ela sorrindo para o irmão. – Mas… será que ela dizia a verdade? Ela é parenta de Pecker? – perguntou Breno misteriosamente. – Velho-Sábio nos disse que Pecker só havia matado seus pais. Não falou de uma tia ou prima, sei lá. – Estranho – disse Beatriz pensativa. – O pior foi que a senhorazinha queria nos matar quando uma hidra apareceu. – disse Breno – Quer dizer… quais as chances de encontrarmos uma parenta de Pecker por aí e uma hidra cair do céu bem em cima dela e tentar nos matar? – Eu sei – disse Beatriz também pensando – Mas eu acho que isso não foi coincidência. Personagens Categoria:Viajantes Dimensionários: A Cruz Torta Categoria:Capítulos